A Battle of Control
by Streampebble
Summary: The Dark Forest and StarClan are both looking for help in the battle. As they expand their forces they expand the battle. Watch as we meet old friends and new ones. Has no connection with my actual stories so cats that die in here are not actually dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my characters. Erin Hunter owns everything else.**

Tigerstar padded into the sickly green forest.

"So this is the other Dark Forest?" Hawkfrost inquired.

Tigerstar nodded in reply and padded forward.

"Who are you?" hissed a tortoiseshell she-cat.

A tom joined her and unsheathed his claws.

"Get out!" he snarled.

"We want no trouble." Mapleshade purred calmly.

The tabby tom sheathed his claws and lapped at a ginger patch on his chest. (A/N: Who remembers him?)

"We want a favor." Hawkfrost added.

"A favor?" a fluffy pale gray she-cat scoffed from her perch in a tree.

Tigerstar glanced at the tabby and up at the gray cat. Mapleshade rolled her eyes.

"So an apprentice is in the Dark Forest?" she inquired.

"Apprentice?" the gray cat hissed and jumped out of the tree. She landed softly beside her companions and glared at Mapleshade.

"I am Robinstar. The most feared Clan leader to every walk the forest." she snarled.

"Impossible." Mapleshade snorted.

"Robinstar" the tortoiseshell warned as she saw Robinstar unsheathe her claws.

"Mapleshade means no harm," Tigerstar meowed hastily. "But we have a proposition for you cats"

"What do you think Forestspots?" Robinstar inquired.

"They've yet to explain anything." Forestspots replied.

Even more cats began to slink out of the shadows.

"Flowerstar these cats want our help." Forestspots called.

A ginger cat nodded her head, signaling for Tigerstar to speak.

"We are going to start a war against StarClan and we need more cats to fight on our side." Tigerstar said simply.

"It won't work!" a black and white tom snapped.

"It could." Forestspots replied.

"I say we should. Then I can Heathershine again." Robinstar meowed.

"The battle includes living cats as well" Snowtuft added.

"You got bees in your brains!" a dappled she-cat retorted.

"Of course Dapplefern would say that!" Flowerstar growled.

"We'll help" Robinstar meowed

* * *

Spottedleaf had finally made it. A vast camp stretched before her.

"Welcome" a white she-cat meowed.

"Thank you but I need to speak with some leaders." Yellowfang meowed.

The white cat flicked her tail towards a large cave and padded away.

Spottedleaf glanced at Yellowfang and Fawnstep. The SkyClan medicince cat shrugged and padded forward.

Inside the cave sat several leaders.

"We expected you." a tom meowed.

Spottedleaf dipped her head.

"Will you help us?" Fawnstep asked.

The cats exchanged glances with each other.

"Maybe" a ginger she-cat meowed.

A medicince cat padded into the den. Her molted silver fur shone brightly as stars radiated from it.

"Bloomstar you must help them." she meowed.

"Moondapple should we risk our lives?" Bloomstar pointed out.

"We'll help you" Moondapple meowed and glared at Bloomstar.

Spottedleaf, Fawnstep, and Yellowfang exchanged a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerstar found himself in awe and fear of Robinstar. As her father told of the many cats she killed and how she killed them he found himself feeling more and more inferior. Mapleshade was even more afraid. Robinstar was more dangerous than Scourge .

_Where was she when I was fighting Firestar?_

Her style of fighting was unmatched. Her death wasn't fitting. Burning to death was not a proper death for her.

"Are there any living cats that you'd like to kill?" he inquired.

"No. My sons are no use to me, my daughters fear me, my Clan hates me and I'm dead. I think I've done my job" Robinstar replied.

"I see." Tigerstar replied.

"Why do you hate Firestar so much. I mean you've spent your entire death wondering about how to kill him. Why don't you just let it go?" she inquired.

"You're one to talk." Tigerstar retorted.

"Tigerstar!" Mapleshade called.

Tigerstar nodded to Robinstar before joining Mapleshade.

"You're in love with Robinstar." Mapleshade growled.

"I am not!" Tigerstar snapped.

"Focus on our goal!" Mapleshade snarled and walked to the other side of the clearing.

Tigerstar watched Robinstar climb her tree and curled up in a ball. He would have loved to join her but he didn't want any trouble out of Mapleshade.

**Should I let Tigger and Robinstar fall in love?**

**Who ever can figure out who the other cat mentioned in both chapters is gets a Robinstar plushie!**


End file.
